<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm by hallowed-vessels (hasbeenhotel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214247">Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/hallowed-vessels'>hallowed-vessels (hasbeenhotel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, just something short and very fluffy because let them be soft!!, rat wrangler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/hallowed-vessels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cold, and there’s a blackout. Zora is a walking heater.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life has a way of punching you in the face, then punching you in the face <em>again</em>. And Ramsey was dealing with exactly that. Record-breaking cold. Enough snow that the door couldn’t open. And a blackout, which meant no heater.</p>
<p>“I’m freezing.” He complained. He glanced over at Zora, who was happily curled up on the couch, somehow reading a book despite the dim lighting. “Aren’t you cold?”</p>
<p>She laughed. “Aww, are you jealous that my poncho keeps me warm, little ratsicle?” He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but smiled. “There are blankets downstairs.”</p>
<p>“But those’ll be cold, too.” And it would take a while for the blankets to warm up enough to be helpful.</p>
<p>She flipped to the next page. “Then you’d better go get them now. Every second you wait is another second you’ll be cold!” Ramsey groaned over-dramatically and plodded his way down into the basement, which was somehow even <strong>colder</strong>, and grabbed the three fluffiest blankets he could find.</p>
<p>He draped them over his shoulders and wrapped them around himself. As he’d expected, the fabric was chilly, which would have been nice if it were warmer, but now it was just an annoyance. He shuffled back up the stairs and to the living room, flopping over the side of the couch. “The blankets are cold. I‘m still cold.”</p>
<p>Zora chuckled and shifted so that his head was resting on her lap. “What am I going to do with you?” She teased as she tucked her bookmark between the pages and put the book on the floor.</p>
<p>“You could warm me up, for one.” He shot back.</p>
<p>“I guess you have a point there.” The triangles around her eyes glowed as she activated her epithet. She started to radiate a pleasant warmth. “Frozen rats are only good for feeding snakes.” She patted his cheek.</p>
<p>“Glad to know you don’t plan to feed me to a snake.” Ramsey wiggled his arm free from the blanket and put his hand over hers to keep it there, happily leaning into the touch.</p>
<p>“Of course I don’t, why would I want to get rid of my husband?” She laughed. “You’re a gross rat, but you’re <em>my</em> gross rat, and I love you.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “And I love my horrible, stinky, cowgirl wife.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to make this longer but it’s been sitting in my docs since JANUARY and working on it was difficult so. Here ya go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>